mortalkombatfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kitana
|reside = |alineacion = Bien Mal (como retornada) |aparicion = MK2, UMK3, MKT, MKG, MKAv, MKU, MKDA, MKSM, MKD, MKA, MKvsDC, MK9, MKX, MK11 |actores = Katalin Zamiar (MKII) Becky Gable (UMK3, MKT) Talisa Soto (ambos filmes) Jennifer DeCosta (Live Tour) Dara Tomanovich (MK:C) Sam Tjhia (Legacy) Samantha Jo (Legacy 2) |voz = Cree Summer (DotR) Lorrisa Julianus (MKDC), Karen Strassman (MK9, MKX) Mireya Mendoza (MKX latino) Kari Wahlgren (MK11) Toni Rodriguez (MK11 latino) |estado = Viva (Kitana del pasado) Muerta |muerto = Asesinada por Sindel (Linea de Tiempo Alternativa) |familiar = Reina Sindel (madre), Rey Jerrod (padre) Mileena (media hermana) |aliados = Liu Kang, Jade, Sindel, Goro, Li Mei, Sheeva, Kung Lao, Baraka, Raiden, Kotal Kahn |enemigos = Shang Tsung, Mileena, Skarlet, Tanya, Kollector, Shao Kahn |arma = War Fan (MKII, UMK3, MKT, MKDA, MKA, MKDC, MK9, MKX) Flying Blade (MKG) |combate = Eagle Claw (MKDA, MKU) Ba Gua (MKDA, MKU, MKA) |raza = Edenian }} Kitana es la princesa de Edenia en Mortal Kombat e hija de la reina Sindel y del rey Jerrod. Historia thumb|right|250px|[[Talisa Soto interpreta a Kitana en ambos filmes.]] Kitana era hija de los reyes de Edenia, Jerrod y Sindel. Su padre murió a manos del emperador Shao Kahn en su campaña por conquistar su reino y envileció con sus malas artes a Sindel para que fuese su reina. Aunque ella murió de forma inexplicable, poco después los edenios acabaron sometidos por el emperador durante generaciones, algunos por un motivo u otro se pasaron a su bando como Rain. Shao Kahn había triunfado, manipuló la mente de la joven Kitana para que fuese su hija adoptiva y una de sus mejores sicarias aunque Shang Tsung se empeñó en servir a su señor creando una clon identica de Kitana más leal, más fiera en combate, y que no necesitaria de magia para que ella le amase como padre, pero Shao Kahn no podía amarla como de igual modo que lo hace con Kitana. Aun así, la clon era una gran guerrera en su juventud y decidió servirse de ella. En sus campañas la llamó Mileena y junto con Kitana fueron manipuladas para que creyeran que eran hermanas gemelas durante años. Kitana gozaba del favoritismo y el cariño de Shao Kahn y sentiría lo mismo por thumb|263px|Traje alternativo de Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]]Mileena, la cual era idéntica a ella aunque nunca se la veía sin el velo que cubre su boca pero Mileena era algo más insociable y estaba más dedicada a la lucha y al servicio de su señor como guerrera salvaje y despiadada. Su unica amistad era la aguerrida pero tambien bondadosa Jade, amiga suya desde la infancia, su compañera en la lucha y tambien sicaria de Shao Kahn. Pasados unos siglos en los que servía a su padre como asesina, Shang Tsung retorna de la Tierra humillado y lleno de miedo: había fracasado la misión de su señor de vencer el último Mortal Kombat y suplicaba clemencia y una nueva oportunidad. Shao Kahn le perdonó, lo rejuveneció y le ordenó que atrajera a los paladines de la Tierra al Outworld apresando a dos de ellos que estaban perdidos (Sonya Blade y Kano) y envió al salvaje Baraka a destruir el hogar del campeón Liu Kang. De este modo, habría un Mortal Kombat en el Outworld donde los paladines de la Tierra se las verían con rivales sobrenaturales como Kitana. Pero Kitana empezaba a tener sospechas sobre ella misma y sobre la verdad que cuenta su padre adoptivo. Linea de Tiempo Original= thumb|250px|Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance]] Mientras llegaba el segundo torneo de Mortal Kombat para los paladines de la Tierra, ella y Mileena estaban algo más juntas. su gemela parecía envidiarla por su favoritismo al emperador y se mostraba cada vez más hostil aunque se resignaba dado que ambas tienen el mismo padre y señor, pero entonces Kitana descubrió que Mileena no era su hermana sino un grotesco clon creado de ella, quizás viera un clon con las mismas características que Mileena o que Mileena se quitó el velo. Tras descubrir aquella mentira empezó a indagar sobre su pasado, trató de disipar el hechizo que manipula su mente y descubrió que su origen se remonta hace milenios en Edenia: su padre auténtico fue asesinado por su padre adoptivo y su tierra fue brutalmente devastada y ella ha vivido en una mentira durante siglos. Aquello la encolerizó y discretamente se dispone a ayudar a los elegidos de la tierra a triunfar en el segundo torneo. Pero su traición no pasó desapercibido para Mileena, la cual pese a que no se ven mucho estaban unidas por un vínculo mental y Mileena sabía cualquier cosa que pensara Kitana, pero entonces se dio cuenta tambien de la verdad. Era una clon, una clon grotesca cuyo fin en un principio iba a ser reemplazar a Kitana y se dispone a cumplir tal fin para ganarse al fin el amor paterno de Shao Kahn aunque sus intenciones eran ayudar a Baraka, su igual de grotesco amante, a ocupar su lugar como rey y ella reina. Mileena la atacó acusándola de traición y ambas pelearon. Ambas tenía el mismo potencial para la lucha aunque Mileena era despiadada y experimentada en sangrientas misiones. No obstante, Kitana triunfó y mató a su falsa hermana con sus abanicos de acero. thumb|250px|right|[[Dara Tomanovich es Kitana en la serie de televisión Mortal Kombat:La Conquista.]] Cuando Liu Kang consiguió al fin vencer a Shao Kahn con los consejos de Kitana y acabar así el torneo, Kitana reclamó su castillo y trajo consigo a varios Edenios que serían el ejército de la resistencia al Imperio. Durante el tiempo en que ayudaba a los paladines sintió cierta atracción por el monje shaolin, ambos lo sentían. Pero no eran tiempos indicados para el romance aunque Kitana deseaba que Liu se quedara con ella en Edenia. Liu, aunque le pesara, debía volver a su mundo y defenderlo de cualquier amenaza. Más tarde, Kitana lideraría el ejército de la reconstruida Edenia. Pronto vería que el Emperador ha conseguido abrir un portal a la Tierra y ha conseguido invadirla por alguna astuta estrategia, entonces probablemente vería a su madre Sindel resucitada y al reconocerla y al acercarse a ella. Fue apresada por los guerreros imperiales, Sindel estaba envilecida por la influencia de Shao Kahn, estaba pensaba volver a controlar su mente y crear así una familia. Pero antes debía atender a la conquista total de la tierra, tras pasar un tiempo encarcelada pronto es rescatada por Liu Kang y se uniría a él en la lucha contra el brutal tirano. Volvió a Edenia y llevó a sus tropas a la Tierra para combatir a las fuerzas de Shao Kahn, pero había algo que debía hacerlo ella misma, purificar a su madre Sindel, Liu Kang por su parte debía retar a Shao Kahn aunque Kung Lao se fue antes que él llevado por la rabia, ambos se despidieron con temor a no volver a verse más. En su camino hacia el lugar donde estaba Sindel se encontró con dos sicarios enviados por Shao Kahn con la orden de matarla, de nuevo estaba en medio de una trampa. Uno era el famoso zaterrano Reptile una vil criatura que antes servía a Shang Tsung, la otra era Jade, ambos la acorralaron y Reptile se disponía a acabar con ella. Pero Jade, que antes se debatía entre cumplir la misión y traicionar a su amiga o ayudarla en su causa, atacó a Reptile y le contuvo en una feroz lucha dejando el camino libre a Kitana para ver a su madre. El tiempo apremiaba y deseó que su aguerrida amiga sobreviviera a la lucha contra el zaterrano. Cuando encontró a Sindel esta le atacó y ambas lucharon. Sindel aun tras su muerte era una rival poderosa. Pero Kitana logró vencerla y le hizo ver la verdad. Vio que su madre volvió a ser la misma y se la llevó de allí. La Reina de Edenia había vuelto. Más tarde durante la guerra vio que las tropas del emperador retornaban al Outworld y que el mundo estaba volviendo a ser el mismo, y Liu Kang salió de los dominios de Shao Kahn triunfante. La princesa Kitana debía volver al Outworld a liderar los ejércitos contra Shao Kahn y acabar con él de una vez por todas y deseó que Liu fuera con ella a Edenia pero no podía hacerlo. left|thumb|250px|[[Cree Summer le da voz a Kitana en la serie animada Mortal Kombat:Defensores del Reino.]] Edenia logró volver a ser la misma con la purificacion de Sindel, muchos edenios sometidos por Shao Kahn al fin lograron regresar a su hogar todo volvia a ser casi como antaño, pero Kitana no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en Edenia con su madre por mucho que quisiera ya que debía acabar con la amenaza de Shao Kahn, su fiel ejercito la siguió en el campo de batalla, el ejército enemigo estaba siendo liderado por un experto y despiadado general humano Kano a quien recuerda que estaba preso por el mismísimo emperador. De pronto se entera de que hay problemas en Edenia, el Dios Shinnok habia vuelto y de alguna forma a logrado cruzar las fronteras de forma anónima quizás con la ayuda de un traidor o traidora, varios paladines de la Tierra han ido a sus dominios a frenar la amenaza del dios oscuro. Kitana se unió a ellos. Dejando por un tiempo la batalla para salvar a su hogar. Cuando Shinnok fue derrotado, se descubrió que Tanya la hija del embajador de Edenia fue quien le ayudó a entrar en Edenia y ha sido encarcelada por su traición. Kitana se dispuso a volver a la lucha después de despedirse de Liu Kang, pero en sus aposentos apareció por sorpresa su gemela Mileena la cual ya sospechaba que fue resucitada por su padre adoptivo, la dementa clon quería el titulo de la princesa de Edenia y ser la futura reina, lo veía como su destino, al parecer también a roto relaciones con Shao Kahn y con Baraka pero no cesa en codiciar con un titulo de poder. Algo inaceptable, Kitana la amenazó con la carcel y la muerte sino se marchaba de sus tierras y Mileena parecía ceder pero atacó por sorpresa y se dispuso a intentar matarla otra vez con sus sais, pero Kitana activó una trampa secreta bajo los pies de Mileena y esta cayó por un oscuro pozo. thumb|250px|right|Kitana en las primeras tarjetas coleccionables. Mas tarde continuó su guerra contra el Imperio de Shao Kahn. Kano era un general hábil pese a su indisciplina y sus tropas eran aun temibles, por lo que ella recurrió a una idea un tanto descabellada, aliarse con Goro. Los shokans rompieron relaciones con el imperio después de que se le otorgara la gloria a los centauros y del asesinato de Sheeva. Goro aceptó la paz con Edenia, por lo visto tenía aun herido el orgullo por la derrota sufrida en el primer MK, Kitana parlamentó con él sobre una alianza entre Edenia y los Shokan para derrotar al vil emperador, pero en ese momento una extraña arma voladora golpeó el pecho de Goro, cuando esta volvió a su dueño Kitana le reconoció, era el monje shaolin Kung Lao, amigo de Liu Kang y supuestamente asesinado por Shao Kahn. Kung Lao se acercó y declaró que debía ajustar cuentas con el príncipe shokan por la muerte de su antepasado a sus manos hace siglos. Goro se levantó y se encaró a Kung Lao ambos discutieron y Kitana aguardó a ver como se solucionaban sus diferencias, al fin se estrecharon la mano y dieron por concluida su enemistad. Con los shokans de su parte, las tropas imperiales tenía algo más difícil el deshacerse de Kitana, durante los años de campaña contra el imperio el resultado parecía cada vez de su parte, pero un día tras instalar un campamento secreto para lanzar un ataque sorpresa y definitivo, las tropas de Kano se retiraron y en su lugar apareció un extraño y diabólico ejército de guerreros que murieron hace muchos milenios, aquellos enemigos eran devastadores y las almas de los guerreros edenios caídos bajo sus armas volaban hacia un lejano resplandor verde. Por si fuera poco se entera de que su aliado y amigo Goro ha sido herido de muerte por un oscuro rival que servía a Shao Kahn. Probablemente se trataría de Noob Saibot uno de sus sicarios. thumb|left|190px|Kitana en los cómics de Malibú. De pronto se encontró con varios guerreros de la tierra ya conocidos como Johnny Cage, Kung Lao, Sonya, Jax, el dios del trueno Raiden que lo último que supo era que ascendió a Dios antiguo parece que ha renunciado ese poder para guiar a sus paladines ante una nueva amenaza. Dos viejos enemigos Shang Tsung y Quan Chi se había aliado para conquistar todos los reinos. Quan Chi habia descubierto un ejercito momificado que perteneció a un olvidado villano nombrado como Rey Dragón con la ayuda de Shang Tsung lo reviviría y lo usaría para arrasar con todo. Pero antes de que nada tuvieron que eliminar a sus dos peores rivales, Shao Kahn y Liu Kang, ambos fueron asesinados. Kitana se unió de nuevo a los paladines de la Tierra y marchó con ellos hacía los dominios de la Alianza. Durante la batalla, ella y Kung Lao aprovecharían la separación de sus enemigos para infiltrarse cada uno por una fortaleza y acabar con sus lideres. Kung Lao fue hacia donde esta Shang Tsung, Kitana busco a Quan Chi, este era un hechicero muy poderoso y malvado, él había hecho que Shinnok volviese del infierno, él con la ayuda de Tanya lo llevó a su reino y ahora amenaza con conquistar y arrasar su tierra. Kitana le encontró poco después de que este terminara sus tratos con Mavado. Quan Chi aceptó su reto y combatió contra la princesa, era un rival muy duro pero tampoco invencible, no obstante el resultado de la victoria parecía inclinada a favor del traicionero hechicero, e incluso iba a acabar derrotada pero apareció Sub-Zero, el cual también tenía cuentas que ajustar con el brujo y la salvó. Quan Chi durante la batalla no se veía capaz de vencer a tales enemigos y más si aparece la alumna del ninja Lin Kuei. Quan Chi huyó hacia la parte elevada de su fortaleza y Kitana y sus aliados le persiguieron hasta que vieron dos demonios oni correr hacía el brujo, uno era enorme y con tres ojos y el otro iba enmascarado y tenía las carnes putrefactas cuando uno de ellos saltó sobre Quan Chi este desapareció junto con su rival. Kitana y Sub Zero dieron por acabado la amenaza, los muertos vivientes volvieron a quedar inertes y las almas a fin era libres, la Alianza Mortal había acabado. Sin embargo no todo fue alegria para Kitana. Goro no sobrevivió a sus heridas y Liu Kang no volveria a la vida, fue hacía el palacio Shokan para asistir al funeral de su aliado y amigo, y al fin retornaria a su hogar de forma definitiva, o eso parecía. Kitana muere por Quan Chi, pero es resucitada por Onaga para que le sirviera, sin embargo es liberada de su control por Ermac y el espíritu de Liu Kang. Una vez liberada y sabiendo que Onaga fue vencido, en su regreso a casa tiene un encuentro con Blaze, el cual le dice que hay un nuevo peligro para los reinos, Kitana se deprime sabiendo que las amenazas nunca acabaran, Blaze le dice que si todo sale según lo planeado todo acabara. Durante el Armageddon se sabe que el espíritu de Liu Kang le habla para que encontrase una manera de unir su alma con su cuerpo. Se une a la batalla de Armageddon y seria uno de los sobrevivientes de la batalla. Después de la Batalla de Armagedón, Kitana trabajó en un contraataque. Ella creó una alianza entre todos los reinos sobrevivientes y juntos pudieron derrotar a Kahn. Ella lo cortó por la mitad y lo mató para siempre. Kitana luego se convirtió en la Reina de Edenia, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, y trajo paz eterna. |-|Linea de Tiempo Alternativo= Regresando al pasado, en Mortal Kombat (2011), Kitana está presente en el décimo torneo junto a Jade, acompañando a Shang Tsung. Intenta matar a Liu Kang, pero este lo derrota quedando impresionado por su forma de pelear, Kitana le toma simpatía a él, debido a que no tenia intención de matarla, pese a que ella si iba a hacerlo. Ella empieza a tener sus dudas sobre su origen, Raiden le sugiere que vaya a los pozos de carne de Shang Tsung, una vez allá ve a Mileena, a la cual derrota, Shang Tsung se entera de esto, pero Kitana lo lleva a Shao Kahn, el cual lo felicita por el clon que le hizo, Kitana se siente traicionada, Shao Kahn le revela que el no es su padre, que su padre era el rey de Edenia, al cual mató cuando conquisto su reino y tomo a Sindel como esposa, luego de saber la verdad es encarcelada, primero en "Bell Tower" y luego en "Kahn's Arena" donde es rescatada por Liu Kang. Se une a las fuerzas de la Tierra, donde se enfrenta a los Lin Kuei y luego a Sindel, estando sorprendida por su resurrección, de todas formas, ella es asesinada por ella. Antes de morir le habla sus últimas palabras a Liu Kang. Su alma es tomada por Quan Chi. Tiene un enfrentamiento con Raiden, pero es derrotada. Características de Kitana thumb|200px|right|Arte conceptual de Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat:Shaolin Monks.]] Kitana ha evolucionado en cada parte de la saga en la que aparece. Su primera aparición fue en Mortal Kombat II. Era una ninja con un bañador azul, cabello negro y largo, una mascarilla de color azul y unos abanicos con borde metálico filoso (esas siempre han sido sus armas). En Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 aparece con un pequeño cambio de look: tiene el cabello atado, y sigue con sus mismos movimientos y fatalities. En Mortal Kombat Gold, aparece por primera vez sin la mascarilla. Su rostro se basó en el de la actriz Talisa Soto, quien la había protagonizado en una de las películas de la saga. Kitana aparece con unos ligeros cambios de look, pero con los mismos movimientos y fatalities de Mortal Kombat II. En Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliace sufre el mayor cambio. Un traje llamativo, unos abanicos con mucho filo, un cabello muy largo. Su Fatality fue uno de sus anteriores. Hasta hoy continúa así. Apariciones 'Mortal Kombat II' thumb|250px|right|[[Katalin Zamiar es Kitana en Mortal Kombat II.]] Biografía Su belleza esconde su verdadero papel como asesina personal de Shao Kahn. Desde que la vieron hablando con un guerrero del Earhtrealm, su hermana gemela Mileena ha estado sospechando de ella, pero solamente Kitana sabe sus propias y verdaderas intenciones. Movimientos Especiales *'Onda de Abánico': Desenfunda su principal arma, su abánico, el cual lanzadolo en rotaciones consecutivas produce ondas que paralizaran al oponente. *'Lanzamiento de Abánico': Desenfunda su abánico y lo lanza, la fuerza del arma es suficiente para derribar al oponente. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo de Abánico': Desenfunda su abánico y lo lanza en medio del aire, solo cuando el oponente se alza en el campo. *'Golpe Gimnastico Aéreo': Elevándose se posiciona de tal manera uqe su puño se adelanta para golpear en el rostro al oponente mientras desciende. *'Corte de Abánico': En cercanía al oponente, desenfunda el abánico y con un rápido resplandor realiza un corte. Fatality *'Abanico de Decapitación': Desenfundando su abanico y aproximándose al oponente realiza un corte, el cual lo decapita, el cuerpo cae con un flujo de sangre. *'Beso de la Muerte': Se deshace de su antifaz, mostrando su rostro. Besa en la mejilla, apartando su rostro del oponente, se verá como el cuerpo del otro comienza a extenderse al punto que explota dejando solo sangre y huesos esparcidos. *'Friendship': Da la espalda mientras mueve sus brazos, al momento en que regresa extiende su brazo y allí hay un pastel de cumpleaños. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria completa pero descalzo, posee un antifaz. Final Durante sus años trabajando como asesina, Kitana ha aprendido muchos secretos, especialmente de su pasado. Ella descubre que Mileena no es su hermana gemela sino un grotesco clon creado por Shang Tsung. Ella se entera de que sus padres eran los gobernantes del Outworld tomado por Shao Kahn. Decidida a tomar de vuelta lo que le pertenece tiene que derrotar a Shao Kahn, lo hace entrando al Torneo, ella retorna al castillo de sus padres, restaura el Outworld devuelta a sus costumbres. 'Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3/Mortal Kombat Trilogy' thumb|250px|left|Nueva apariencia de Kitana en [[Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3.]] Biografía Kitana fue acusada de traición por las altas cortes de Outworld, después de asesinar a su malvada hermana Mileena. Shao Kahn nombró un grupo de guerreros específicamente para atrapar a su hija y traerla viva de regreso. Kitana deberá encontrar primero, un camino para alcanzar a la nueva reina Sindel y prevenirla de su verdadero pasado. Movimientos Especiales *'Onda de Abánico': Desenfunda su principal arma, su abánico, el cual lanzadolo en rotaciones consecutivas produce ondas que paralizaran al oponente. *'Lanzamiento de Abánico': Desenfunda su abánico y lo lanza, la fuerza del arma es suficiente para derribar al oponente. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo de Abánico': Desenfunda su abánico y lo lanza en medio del aire, solo cuando el oponente se alza en el campo. *'Golpe Gimnástico Aéreo': Elevándose se posiciona de tal manera que su puño se adelanta para golpear en el rostro al oponente mientras desciende. Fatality thumb|right|250px|[[Sam Tjhia es Kitana en la serie Mortal Kombat: Legacy .]] *'Abánico de Decapitación': Desenfundando su abanico y aproximándose al oponente realiza un corte, el cual lo decapitará, el cuerpo caerá con un flujo de sangre. *'Beso de la Muerte': Se deshace de su antifaz, mostrando su rostro besa en la mejilla, apartando su rostro del oponente, se vera como el cuerpo del otro comienza a extenderse al punto que explota dejando solo sangre y huesos esparcidos. *'Friendship': Da la espalda al oponente. desenfunda una varilla de burbujas, luego lo sopla en su cara y manda su horda de burbujas. *'Babality': Un bebé con la indumentaria completa pero descalzo, posee un antifaz. *'Animality': Transformación en un conejo de colores realistas, moviendo su cara salta y envuelve al oponente, cuando para deja al oponente solo como un esqueleto, los huesos caerán desplomándose. *'Brutality': Combo de once golpes por el cual hace implosionar el cuerpo de su oponente en restos y charcos de sangre. Final Kitana evadió las garras de Shao Kahn y escapó hacia las desconocidas regiones del Earhtrealm. Sobrevivió un intento de asesinato de Reptile y se alió a su antigua amiga Jade. Juntas, con la ayuda de los guerreros de la Tierra, Kitana encontró a Sindely la volvió contra su emperador. Con Shao Kahn derrotado, Earhtrealm fue cambiada de regreso a su estado original, así como también el reino de Edenia de Kitana. 'Mortal Kombat Gold' thumb|right|150px|Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat Gold.]] Biografía Al irse las fuerzas de Quan Chi de Edenia para combatir contra Raiden y sus aliados, Kitana logra escapar con facilidad. Rápidamente, Kitana se une a sus aliados en Earthrealm para combatir contra Shinnok y Quan Chi. Movimientos Especiales *'Onda de Abanico': Desenfunda su principal arma, su abanico, el cual lanzadolo en rotaciones consecutivas produce ondas que paralizaran al oponente. *'Lanzamiento de Abanico': Desenfunda su abanico y lo lanza, la fuerza del arma es suficiente para derribar al oponente. *'Lanzamiento Aéreo de Abanico': Desenfunda su abanico y lo lanza en medio del aire, solo cuando el oponente se alza en el campo. *'Golpe Aéreo': Elevándose se posiciona de tal manera que su puño se adelanta para golpear en el rostro al oponente mientras desciende. *'Corte de Abanico': Cerca del oponente desenfunda el abanico y con un rápido resplandor realiza un corte. Fatality *'Abánico de Decapitación': Desenfundando su abánico y aproximandose al oponente realiza un corte, el cual lo decapitara, el cuerpo caera con un flujo de sangre. *'Beso de la Muerte': Se deshace de su antifaz, mostrando su rostro besa en la mejilla, apartando su rostro del oponente, se vera como el cuerpo del otro comienza a extenderse al punto que explota dejando solo sangre y huesos esparcidos. Final Kitana residia en La Tumba Mortal o el ahora convertido Palacio de Edenia, regocijada miraba el alrededor de su palacio, dispuesta a sentarse en su trono, pero unos pasos se escuchan, pertenecian a Mileena, quien se acercó a Kitana y haciendole reverencia le exige Dame tu puesto como princesa de Edenia. Kitana colocando sus manos en sus caderas le contesta Jamás lo poseeras, ya que tú eres un malvado clon creado por Shang Tsung, Mileena al escuchar esto se enoja profundamente y levantandose golpea a Kitana, quien sale lanzada hasta su trono, se encontraba ella derrotada y con un trono derribado, Mileena desenfunda sus armas y se prepara para arremeter, Kitana se mueve rápidamente y activando un mecanismo abre un agujero en el suelo, por el cual Mileena cayo sorprendida, Kitana con una victoria más se dispone a sentarse una vez más en su trono. 'Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance' thumb|right|250px|Render promocional de Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.]] es Kitana en Mortal Kombat: Legacy 2.]] Biografía Habiendo liberado a su reino natal Edenia del dominio de Shao Kahn, Kitana lideró a su gente a combatir al debilitado emperador, ya que éste estaba a punto de atacar. Kitana se alió con los ejércitos Shokan del Outworld, liderados por el príncipe Goro, y juntos los dos reinos estaban cerca de conseguir la victoria. Pero la tragedia llegó cuando Goro fue asesinado en batalla, y el ejército de los Shokan entró en una espiral de caos y desorden. Pero en un extraño encadenamiento de sucesos, Shao Kahn fue asesinado por unos asaltantes desconocidos y las tropas lideradas por Kano se dieron en retirada. Kitana había ganado, pero a un coste altísimo para el pueblo Shokan. Los últimos guerreros del ejército de Shao Kahn se habían retirado y parecía que una nueva era de paz estaba al alcance de la mano. Pero cuando, un pequeño grupo de infernales guerreros momificados hacen su aparición bajo el mando de Shang Tsung y Quan Chi, sus sueños de volver a Edenia tienen que esperar. Su ejército se enfrentó a esta nueva amenaza, pero fueron fácilmente derrotados por el ejército de muertos. Las almas de las tropas de Kitana asesinadas dejaron sus cuerpos y volaron hacia un lejano resplandor verde. Movimientos Especiales *'Ventilador de Abanicos:' Kitana mueve su abanico rápidamente para hacer elevar a su oponente unos centímetros por sobre el suelo y poder atacarlo. *'Patada Bonita:'Salta medio metro por sobre el suelo y comienza a propinar terribles patadas a su oponente, manteniéndose suspendida en el aire. Fatalities Kiss of Doom: Una adaptación nueva de su más clásica fatality. Ella besa a su oponente en la mejilla, y lo hace inflarse abruptamente. Luego se vuelve a desinflar y repite el proceso varias veces hasta que estalla. Final thumb|250px|right|Kitana contra [[Sonya Blade.]] Shao Khan, padrastro y enemigo de Kitana durante muchos años, estaba muerto, y la Alianza entre Shang Tsung y Quan Chi fue derrotada con la ayuda de los guerreros de la Tierra. Auque volvía a reinar la paz en los reinos, Kitana no se encontraba nada bien. Entristecida por la muerte de Goro, asistió a una ceremonia en el Palacio de Kuatan en honor a su aliado y amigo fallecido. Siguiendo la tradición Shokan, el ataúd fue lentamente introducido en la piedra fundida del Salón del Trono. Mientras decía adiós a su aliado de guerra, Kitana también dedicó unos momentos de silencio para Liu Kang, y deseó secretamente que hubiera aceptado su propuesta de unirse a ella en Edenia hace años. Nota: Este final se cumple en parte, ya que según la historia de la secuela de MK:DA, MK Deception, Kitana y otros cuatro guerreros de la Tierra mueren durante el asalto al Palacio de Shang Tsung. Sin embargo, la muerte del príncipe Goro es parcialmente verdadera, ya que todos lo creen muerto, pero realmente él fingió su muerte. 'Mortal Kombat: Unchained' Biografía Durante miles de años, he luchado con calificados guerreros, cada uno aparentemente más avanzado que el anterior. Pero esto, el Rey Dragón, era más poderoso enemigo de lo que yo nunca había imaginado posible. Él me resucitó de la muerte y ha esclavizado mi alma. No tuve más remedio que matar en su nombre. Si bien en virtud del control de Onaga, he compartido sus pensamientos. He entendido la fuente de su poder. Seis objetos en su poder le blindado de cualquier daño. Debemos utilizar este conocimiento para derrotarlo, para la seguridad de Edenia y de todos los reinos. Todavía ... Tengo la sensación de el retorno de los dragones, pero el Rey es un preludio a un conflicto mucho más largo. Final Con el Rey Dragón destruido, Kitana hizo su camino de regreso al reino de Edenia. Durante su viaje fue cubierta por un ser de fuego! Informó que Kitana y su premonición de una amenaza de conflicto fue la correcta, y que deben unirse las fuerzas del bien para la próxima batalla para preservar los reinos Desmotivada, Kitana cayó a sus rodillas. "¿Cuándo va a terminar?" , exclamó. "Cada victoria lleva a más conflictos y a aún mayores adversarios!". Blaze simplemente respondió: "Si todo va según lo previsto, sus enemigos serán destruidos" 'Mortal Kombat: Armageddon' Final Habiendo derrotado a Blaze, ella tuvo una vision de los Dioses Ancianos y se convirtio en su campeona. Para preservar la paz formo un escuadron femenino compuesto por: Sindel, Jade, Sonya, Li Mei y ella. Juntas atraparian a todo malvado y lo encerrarian en el Netherrealm para siempre. 'Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe' right|250px|thumb|Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe.]] Biografía La Princesa de Edenia, Kitana lucha para liberar a su reino de la opresión de Shao Kahn. Hace mucho tiempo, su reino se fusionó con el emperador de Outworld cuando lo invadió con éxito. Cuando Earthrealm quedó bajo amenaza, luchó al lado de sus nuevos aliados Liu Kang, Raiden, y las Fuerzas de la Luz para negar al emperador otra konquista. Habiendo regresado a Outworld, ha descubierto una nueva amenaza y debe descubrir la verdad detrás de la devastación. Fatality * Beso Mortal: es como el clásico Fatality pero la única diferencia es que al momento de explotar sólo sale el esqueleto * Lanzamiento de los abanicos: Este en un Fatality nuevo: sólo le lanza los abanicos hacia el pecho y el oponente cae muerto. Final Sin base de operaciones después de la devastadora pérdida de Outworld, Kitana buscó asilo en Earthrealm para sobrevivir con los combatientes de la resistencia de Edenia. Raiden le ordena a Shang Tsung que abandone la isla, donde permanecería oculto a los ojos mortales. Kitana y sus guerreros rehacen el antiguo sitio del torneo de Mortal Kombat en un bastión de la belleza y la luz. Para honrar al dios de Edenia, rebautizó su nuevo hogar como la Isla Argus. 'Mortal Kombat (2011)' Biografía thumb|Kitana en [[Mortal Kombat (2011)]]Con más de 10.000 años de edad, la princesa Kitana recuerda poco de sus primeros años. Su madre, la reina Sindel, murió misteriosamente hace años en el Reino de la Tierra. La mayor parte de su vida ha servido lealmente a su padre, Shao Kahn, en su búsqueda sin fin de conquistar los reinos. Con su amiga más cercana, Jade, Kitana cumplió su voluntad brutal. Pero hay una sensación de tirar de ella... la sensación de que la vida que ha conocido es un engaño. Por el momento, Kitana trabaja diligentemente para asegurar la victoria de Outworld en este último torneo de Mortal Kombat. Si fuera a bajar su guardia, sin embargo, podría descubrir que sus oponentes del Reino de la Tierra puede dar lugar a su respuesta. Final Kitana había terminado con la vida de Shao Kahn por su traición. Había descubierto la verdad acerca de Mileena, pero en lugar de matarla también, ella se apiadó de su media hermana. Le ofreció a Mileena una casa dentro de la aristocracia en Edenia. Ella fue, después de todo, de sangre real. Mileena cautelosa mente aceptó la invitación de su hermana. Con Mileena y Jade a su lado, Kitana formó una fuerza de lucha dedicada a llevar la justicia a los reinos. Nunca más tendría un señor de la guerra surgen para crear terror. 'Mortal Kombat X' Biografía Siendo una resucitada por Quan Chi, Kitana ayudó al hechicero durante la guerra de Netherrealm y asesinó a muchos inocentes. Tras la derrota de Shinnok, fueron liberadas varias almas. Sin embargo, la de Kitana no era una de ellas, y se quedó bajo la influencia del maligno hechicero que la había re-animado. Ésto alimentó su ira contra Raiden y sus compañeros dioses. Junto con su madre, Sindel, Kitana buscó en los reinos el amuleto que su amo buscaba tan desesperadamente, para que le diera el poder más allá de su comprensión. Cegada por la rabia de su muerte prematura, Kitana no se detendrá ante nada en su venganza de los que las manipularon, tanto a ella como a su madre. Tras la muerte de su mejor amiga Jade, Kitana cedió su bojutsu y triblade para vengar su muerte y ésta vez no descansara hasta lograr su meta. Kombat Kard Animaciones Imagen:Kitana5.gif Imagen:Kitana-fix-sprite.gif Kitcaminando.gif Archivo:Kit2.png Archivo:Kit3.png Archivo:Kit4.png Archivo:Kit5.png Archivo:Kit6.png Kitmareada.gif Archivo:Kit8.png Archivo:Kit9.png Archivo:Kit10.png Archivo:Kit11.png Archivo:Kit12.png Kitfriend.png Archivo:Kit35.gif Archivo:Kit37.gif Archivo:Kit38.png Archivo:Kit39.png Archivo:Kit40.png Archivo:Kit41.png Archivo:Kit42.png Archivo:Kit43.png Archivo:Kit44.png Archivo:Kit45.png Archivo:Kit46.png Archivo:Kit47.png Archivo:Kit48.png Archivo:Kit49.png Archivo:Kit50.png Archivo:Kit51.png Archivo:Kit52.png Archivo:Kit53.gif Imagen:Kitana-gif.gif Archivo:06kitana.png Archivo:Adfdafda.png Archivo:Bvbbd.png Archivo:Gdgsgsag.png Archivo:Gdsgdsgdsgsgsgdsg.png Archivo:Hfdhdshfdfhds.png Archivo:Hfdhfhfdh.png Archivo:Hhh.png Archivo:Hhi.png Archivo:Hhj.png Archivo:Jhljhljkl.png Archivo:Njfdgasa.png Archivo:Nnhjmj.png Archivo:Popsal.png Archivo:Sfdacv.png Archivo:Vcnngdfd.png Kitana-gif.gif Archivo:Kit15.gif Archivo:Kit16.gif Archivo:Kit17.png Archivo:Kit18.png Archivo:Kit19.png Archivo:Kit20.png Archivo:Kit21.gif Archivo:Kit22.png Archivo:Kit23.png Archivo:Kit24.png Archivo:Kit25.png Archivo:Kit26.png Archivo:Kit27.png Archivo:Kit28.png Archivo:Kit29.png Archivo:Kit30.png Archivo:Kit31.png Archivo:Kit32.png Archivo:Kit33.png Archivo:Kit34.png Notas adicionales * Tanto en los filmes como en las series de televisión (Conquest y Defenders of the Realms) Kitana nunca usó su vestimenta original. * En su final de MK vs DC Universe, Kitana se fue a una isla abandonada de Shang Tsung como base de operaciones para sus combatientes de la resistencia edeniana, había cambiado el Bastión de "La Bella y la luz" y la llamó Isla de Argus, esencialmente es la Themyscira del Reino de la Edenia. * En Mortal Kombat Gold, el modelo del rostro de Kitana se asemeja a la actriz Talisa Soto, quien interpretó a Kitana en las dos primeras películas de Mortal Kombat. * En MK: Deception hace un cameo en Dark Prision; también en el ending de Sindel y Ermac usando el traje de Mileena. * Al usar su traje alternativo en Mortal Kombat (2011) se puede observar que su rostro es idéntico al de la actriz Becky Gable quien la interpretó en UMK3 Y MKT * Algunos seguidores de Kitana se molestaron al ver que en una cinta de MK ella fue introducida bajo un hechizo, haciéndola ver como débil ante una historia basada en Mortal Kombat, tan fuerte y de protagonismo. Otras quejas fueron sobre el hecho de que nunca se ve a Kitana matando a Mileena, y en cambio si se muestra a Kitana siendo derrotada por ésta, y luego siendo rescatada por Liu Kang y Kung Lao. Véase también de:Kitana en:Kitana ru:Китана pt:Kitana Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ninjas Categoría:Personajes de MKII Categoría:Personajes de UMK3 Categoría:Personajes de MKT Categoría:Personajes de MKG Categoría:Personajes de MKDA Categoría:Personajes de MKU Categoría:Personajes de MKSM Categoría:Personajes de MKA Categoría:Personajes de MKDC Categoría:Personajes de MK9 Categoría:Personajes buenos Categoría:Edenian Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Edenia Categoría:Personajes de Defensores Categoría:Personajes de MKX Categoría:Miembros de la Tierra Categoría:Miembros de la Hermandad Categoría:Personajes de MK11